It's Not About Sex
by brndjms
Summary: starts after beneath the surface, sort of a tag but goes off into the AU catagory. J/S sort of established. it'll go somewhere eventually.  R&R please. rating will be for language.genre may not be right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Pregnant. She did a double take. They had spent months on that ice planet, under the surface, as Jonah and Thera. Janet placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's alright honey, every things going to be okay."

"No it's not!" Sam broke into sobs.

"Sam, why isn't this going to be okay?"

"Because he's the father."

"Yes I see. Do you need time to tell him?"

"Of course I do! What am I suppose to say to Jack?"

"I don't know, but I am obligated to tell the general. If you want to tell the colonel, do it quickly."

Sam nodded before hopping off the cot and leaving the infirmary.

She walked down the hallways, purposefully avoiding the turn leading to Jack's office. Making up her mind she went to Daniel's lab. After peeking inside, making sure the coast was clear and finding only Daniel and Teal'c, she entered.

"Hey Sam," Daniel acknowledged her presence.

"Hey guys, can you give me attention for a moment?"

Daniel put down the artifact he was looking at and Teal'c straightened up. "Alright then, this is big. Really, really big and I'm going to need your support." They nodded and she continued, "I'm pregnant."

"What," Daniel sputtered.

"I am pregnant."

"Okay…wait, who's the dad?"

"Well that's kind of why I came to talk to you guys first."

"It's Jack then."

"Yeah…"

"Alright, well we will do whatever we can to help you with the baby right Teal'c?"

"Indeed," he half nodded his head.

"Thanks guys, I guess I've got to go talk to Jack."

Sam turned and walked out the door. She walked back down the corridors until she came to Jack's office. _You're doing this! _Sam knocked on the door.

"Come,"

She entered, "Are you busy sir?"

"Nope, why don't you take a seat?"

Sam sat in the chair closest to her. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable with Jack being on the other side of the desk. "Look, if you're busy…"

"No," he looked up from the file he was reading. "If its important now is fine."

"Okay, you like children right?"

Jack sighed, "If you really want to have this discussion, we can do it latter. General Hammond is coming down on me hard right now."

"Alright, I'm sorry I bothered you. Is there any time today when we can sit down and talk?"

"Stop by my place around dinner time. Now get going, we both have lots of god damned paperwork to do."

"Yes sir," Sam stood up.

Jack leaped up and grabbed her shoulder. "Come on Sam, don't be like that. I'm not trying to ignore you, we both have jobs. Stop by tonight and we'll talk, I promise."

Sam nodded.

She walked up the steps to Jack's front door, twelve pack of coke in her hand. Sam rang the doorbell.

The door opened before her, "Hey come on in."

Sam followed him inside. "Smells good."

"Thanks, why don't you go make yourself comfortable and I'll grab some beers."

She grabbed him by the arm, "This isn't about sex."

"Why not? You didn't come to tell me that you've found someone else, have you?"

"No, but tonight shouldn't be about you and me. I really do have something to talk to you about."

"Alright," he pointed to the coke, "no beer then?"

"No," Sam took Jack's hand and led him into the den. She sat down on the couch, inviting Jack to join her.

He sat in the corner of the couch and pulled Sam into him. "Alright, tell me."

Sam nuzzled into his chest, "I'm pregnant."

Jack leaned back and sighed, "Ok. What do you want to do?"

Sam sat up, "Excuse me?"

"I won't lie, there are days when I wish I could be a father again but I'm not sure I was a great father the first time. And, it's your body. If you don't want to be pregnant I won't make you stay pregnant. Plus 'the job' has to be taken into count."

"I'm confused, are you saying that you want this or that you don't care?"

"Sam, I don't know if I can be the dad you're expecting me to be but I'll support you no matter what."

"I want to keep it."

"Okay," Jack squeezed Sam a little tighter. "What do you want to do about us?"

"I kind of like where we are right now. Needless to say I won't be pushing you into a marriage."

Jack grinned then picked Sam up in his arms and started carrying her to the bedroom. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam squealed as he tightened his grip.

"Taking my girlfriend to bed, if you think being called my girlfriend isn't pushing it."

"All right Jack." He dropped her down on the bed. "Not tonight…"

Jack rolled over on his side, "Fine but you're no fun."

"Love you too."

Jack nodded as he spooned up behind Sam and draped his arm over her waist. "Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jack paced back and forth the gate room; nervously he walked up behind Sam. "Why do we have to tell dad now?"

"Because I haven't seen him since we returned from the ice planet." Sam placed her hand on her stomach, "This might give him a reason to visit more."

Jack nodded before wrapping his arms around Sam. She moved to push him away, "Come on Sam, you can't be having mood swings already?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't want dad to freak out."

Jack took a few steps to the side so that he was standing next to Sam. The Stargate began to spin, **Chevron one encoded. **Walter's voice came over the speaker.

The wormhole engaged and Jacob stepped through. "Sam," he embraced her in a hug.

"Hey dad,"

"So what's up? Your message sounded urgent."

"Jack and I need to talk to you."

Jacob turned to look at Jack, "What the hell did you do?"

Jack shrugged, "A little bit of this and a little bit of that."

They sat at a table in Chili's, Jacob taped his fingers. "Spill it already."

Sam sighed, "Dad you have to promise not to yell." Jacob nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Jacob stood up at an amazing speed, "Did he do this to you?"

"Dad, calm down."

"Why should I, your brother got married before having kids."

"I'm not Mark!"

Jacob took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. You're right I need to calm down. How long has this thing been going on?"

"A while, but I got pregnant while we were on the ice planet."

"Fine, have you told your brother? Or has Jack told his family yet?"

"No I haven't told Mark yet. As for Jack's family you should ask Jack."

Jack darted his eyes, "My parents haven't talked to me for years. I have a daughter though."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "Well?"

"She's in Leavenworth. I'll tell her next time I visit."

"What did she do to get herself in Leavenworth?"

"What makes you think I know? My bet is it has something to do with Project Kublai."

"I've never heard of that."

"That's because officially it doesn't exist."

They dropped Jacob off at the SGC and drove home in silence. Sam pulled the car into her parking spot on the road. She hopped out and stomped toward the door. "Hey," Jack jumped out of the car and raced after her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. "What the hell is wrong? I'm doing this right aren't I?"

"Doing what right?"

"The whole supportive thing."

Sam tightened, "Do you even want to be a dad?"

Jack sighed, "It's a little more complicated than that."

"No it isn't," Sam pulled away from him. "If you don't want this then leave, I can raise a baby without you."

Jack lowered his head, "You're sure?"

Sam bit her lower lip, "I'm sure."

"If you ever need anything though…"

"I know."

Jack nodded, "This doesn't mean I don't love you." He straightened up, "I don't want to be a dad again."

"Last I heard you had a kid."

"Is that why you're mad?"

Sam nodded, "We were together for months and you said nothing."

Jack cleared his voice, "I'll take that as we're over."

"Yeah Jack, we're over."

"He said what?" Jacob's voice filled the entire kitchen.

Daniel put down his soda and twiddled his thumbs. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Sam looked up from the chili she was stirring, "No he meant it."

Daniel turned to Teal'c, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Indeed I am not."

"Good,"

Jacob interrupted, "If you guys are going to go pound Jack I'm coming too."

Sam's head shot up, "Will you guys calm down. If the colonel doesn't want to play house then I'm not going to make him."

"Sam, no matter what he has legal responsibilities to this kid."

"I know that dad but I can take care of this baby myself."

Daniel cleared his voice, "I guess that means you guys aren't a couple anymore."

"Yeah, he already moved his stuff out."

"Just real quick, I know you have a brother and all…"

"Yes Daniel, you and Teal'c can be the uncles."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AGE TWO

The guys had come over for the usual Friday night get together. Of course nowadays that meant Jonas and Teal'c (and Jacob if he was in town.) They all sat in the den; Teal'c had gotten to choose the movie so they had got stuck with Star Wars.

"Mama," the pitter-pattering of feet could be heard. Jake came into the room, being chased by Jonas.

"Hey Jake," Sam picked him up. "What did you do now Jonas?"

"I was trying to give you a break but Jake wouldn't take a bath."

Sam giggled, "I see. You don't want to be all dirty when daddy comes to play tomorrow, do you?"

Jake leaned back and shook his head. "Major Carter," Teal'c came to join them. "I do believe it is young Jacob's bedtime."

Sam checked her watch, "Why indeed it is. If you guys want to hang out I'll be done in a couple minutes."

Teal'c and Jonas returned to the den. Sam joined them fifteen minutes later. "Alright, fess up, what's been going on with you two?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "I have been working with the Jaffa High Council."

Jonas nodded, "I'm still trying to fit in with you earthlings."

Sam snorted, "Yeah I'm sure. So Teal'c how's Ry'ac?"

Sam rolled over to check the time, _who the hell is here at five? _She got out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt. By the time she got to the door, Jake was already there.

"Dada here," he jumped up and down.

Sam moved past him and opened the door. "Sir,"

"We're off duty Sam."

"You're early."

"Hammond needs you on base. I know I've never been alone with Jake but it sounds pretty urgent."

"Fine, I'll send someone by around lunch time."

"You don't have to."

Sam glared at him, "Why don't you make Jake breakfast while I change."

Jack nodded and walked into the house. "Hey kideo," he ruffled Jake's hair. "You hungry?"

Jake shook his head, "Want to play."

"Breakfast first; it's the most important meal of the day."

Jake followed Jack into the kitchen, "No hungry."

"Fine, just sit down and smile so that your mom doesn't send a marine over."

Sam came into the kitchen, "All right Jake. I have to leave for a little while, promise you'll be good."

"I promises,"

"Good, my number's on the fridge." She spoke to Jack with her back turned. "Love you Jake."

"Love you mama."

Jack sighed as Sam's car pulled out of the driveway. "Baseball's on."

"No like,"

"How 'bout a movie then?"

"No, want mama."

"Fine, go to your room and I'll come get you when mama gets home."

"Asshole."

"What did you just call me?"

"Asshole." Jake spoke a little louder.

"Go to your room." Jack watched as Jake stomped off to his bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Jack darted for the phone.

"Hello,"

"General, sir, how are you?"

"What do you need Jack?"

"Sam left me alone with Jake and it's not going too well."

"If I remember correctly this was exactly why you didn't want to be a father again."

"I couldn't just abandon the kid. Anyways, could you send one of the SF's over or something?"

"Why don't I just send Major Carter home?"

"No, she's mad enough at me right now."

"Very well, Corporal McKenna will be over shortly."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. to baseball, hoping to pass the time until McKenna arrived. Before he arrived, Jack heard a clash in the kitchen. Upon entering, he found Jake standing in the middle of the floor with a broken bowl at his feet.

"You hungry?" Jake shook his head. "Maybe we need to talk, what do you think?" Still, no answer. "Why are you mad at me?"

"No love me."

Jack squatted down to the point where he was at Jake's eye level. "Of course I love you, what makes you think otherwise?" _Moron, _his subconscious lectured him. _How often do you tell the little guy you love him, or visit for that matter?_

Jack sighed, "You're mad because I don't tell you I love you like your mom does?"

"Hurt mama."

"I didn't hurt your mom." _Yes you did._

The door bell rang, "Who's that?"

"I got the general to send someone for you to play with."

Jake walked past him to the door, "Open."

"Alright," Jack flipped the lock and opened the door.

Jack tightened as the person standing on the other side of the door was not Corporal McKenna. "Jack,"

"Sam,"

"Mama," Jake ran into her arms.

"General Hammond told me you were having some problems looking after Jake. I'm going to take him to work with me, you're free."

"Sam, come on I tried."

She shook her head as she heard Jake proclaim, "Asshole."

"Get out Jack." Sam walked with Jake in her arms down the yard to the car. She buckled him in and they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

AGE SIX

_Why did I let Cam talk me into coming back? _Sam was pulled out of her thought's by General Landry's voice. "Yes sir,"

"Please pay attention Colonel."

"Yes sir."

The briefing ended quickly as it was just a debriefing. Sam stayed seated after the briefing was called to an end. "Sam," Daniel leaned across the table. "What's up?"

"Today was Jake's first day of school. He begged me the whole way there not to make him go."

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess. I probably ought to go pick him up though."

They nodded as she walked out the door. Sam didn't bother changing before leaving the mountain. She arrived at the school just as the bell rang. Jake came running to the car and hopped in. "Let's go."

"Are you okay?"

"I hate school!"

"Were the kids mean to you?"

"They told me I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser. You are a great kid."

Jake nodded.

Jake sat playing on the computer in Sam's lab. He looked up as Daniel came in. "Hey Sam, Jake, we've been called off world on an emergency mission."

Sam nodded, "Jake, I'll arrange for you to stay with someone for a couple days."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes."

Walter walked into Sam's lab promptly at five o'clock. "Alright Jake, it looks like you're staying with me for a couple days."

Jake picked up his backpack and walked past Walter, "Thanks."

Jake awoke to Walter's voice. "Time for you to get up."

"Fine,"

"Maybe after school today we can stop by your mom's place and grab something to play with. Like a baseball and a bat and glove."

"Why, it's not like you're going to play with me."

"Sure I'll play with you."

"Whatever."

Half an hour later, Jake walked into the kitchen with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "I'm ready."

"What, no breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Me neither, but I'm smart enough to drink coffee."

"Can I try some?"

Walter shrugged, "I don't think your mom will mind."

Walter pored Jake a shot of coffee and handed it to him. "Thanks Sergeant."

"You can call me Walter."

Jake shrugged then sipped the coffee. His face puckered, "This needs sugar."

Walter laughed, "Yeah I should have known you'd say that. Let's get you to school."

Jake walked into his classroom. "Hey loser, over here." Bobby Huggins called from the far side of the room.

Jake ignored him and took his seat. The bell rang and Ms. Myers started talking. "Good morning class,"

"Good morning," they replied.

"Next week we are going to have a career day. It's a day for you to bring your mommies and daddies so they can tell us what they do. Then, we are all going to do research on the career we think sounds the coolest."

Some of the boys and girls cheered, Jake sat still. Bobby came and sat next to him, he whispered, "I bet your daddy isn't coming."

"No."

"So why not?"

"Because."

"I'm sorry I called you a loser."

"Does that mean you want to be friends?"

"Yes."

Sam walked down the Stargate's ramp. _Five days, we were gone a whole five days. _The team was close behind her. "Sergeant," Sam spoke looking at Walter. "Do you have a moment?"

Walter nodded and met Sam in the hallway outside the gate room. "Colonel."

"Sergeant, thank you for watching Jake. Did he give you any problems?"

"No mam, he seemed distant though."

"I suppose that was to be expected. Jake doesn't do well with male role models."

"Do you mind me asking?"

"No, the general doesn't visit much now that he's in Washington."

Walter nodded, "If you need a babysitter again."

"Thank you Walter."

Sam jogged down the corridors, stopped by the infirmary for her post mission check up, and then went to pick up Jake. She watched as Jake walked to the car, talking with a friend. _A friend, finally. _

"Hey Jake," she said as he got into the backseat.

"Why were you gone so long? I got worried."

"I know, I didn't mean for you to get scared. We were taken captive."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I saw you made a friend."

"Yeah, that's Bobby. He's really cool."

"That's great. Is there anything new going on?"

"Career day is next week."

"That sounds like fun. What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"I'll be there."

Jake took a deep breath, "Have you heard from dad lately?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Is there something important you need to talk to him about?"

"No, I was wondering if he was coming for my birthday."

Sam swallowed hard; _of course he wants to see Jack. _"We'll see."

Sam peeked around the entry of the kitchen into the den. Jake was watching hockey. She stepped back into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"O'Neill residence." Said an all to chipper voice.

"Hello Mrs. O'Neill, this is Colonel Carter, is the general there?"

"Just a moment."

"What," Jack's voice was crisp.

"Good evening general, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Cut the crap Sam, it's only seven your time. What do you need?"

"Jake's birthday is this week."

"Has his present not gotten there yet?"

"No it has,"

"Then what?"

"Jake wants you to visit. I know you're busy but it would mean a lot."

"I can't make it right now."

"Okay. Something else, you don't need to send big, expensive presents."

Jack cleared his voice, "I have to go."

Sam felt her stomach tighten as the line went dead. _He was pretty damn clear, just let go. _She peeked back around the corner to find Jake standing there.

"I suppose you heard the whole conversation?"

Jake nodded, "I don't want you to call him anymore. I don't want the present he sent me either."

Jake stomped out of the room, but stopped when the phone rang. "Hello," Sam spoke in an obviously irritated tone.

"Hey, I know we just talked. I'm sorry to bother you."

"What sir."

"When's a good time for me to visit?"

"I thought you said you were busy."

"I am, I also don't want Jake to hate me."

Sam moved the phone away from her ear. "Jake come here, your dad's on the phone."

Jake shuffled over to where Sam was standing. He took the phone, "What?"

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Nothing, why are you calling?"

"Your birthday's this week."

"So you never call."

"Right. I was thinking maybe I could visit."

"Why, you have a family?"

Jake handed the phone back to Sam and went to watch baseball.

"Hello,"

"Sorry sir, Jake seems upset. What did you say to him?"

"That I was thinking of visiting."

"Career day is next Tuesday; Jake's birthday is on Wednesday so you won't have to stay long."

"So I'll come in Monday night?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Monday night came quickly. Jack watched as Sam pulled up along the curb. He got in. "Thanks for the ride. Where's Jake?"

"The boys are playing baseball over at the high school's field. We can drive by if you want."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Fountain/Fort Carson High. Jack followed Sam over to the field and frowned when he saw the field was empty.

"God damn it. If they broke into the ice rink again…"

"Calm down, we'll check there ok."

They walked over to the ice rink to find the doors were wide open. They walked inside, before them was an all out hockey match.

Sam cringed as a boy, wearing no pads, was hit into the ice. "Jake," she yelled. They watched as all movement on the ice came to a stop.

Bobby skated over to Jake, who was recovering from the last hit. "Who's that guy with your mom?"

"My dad."

Sam made sure all the boys were picked up by parents then got into the car. "What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled at Jake.

"We were having fun."

"Well now you and your dad get to have fun."

Jake moaned, "Why did he come?"

"To see you," Jack answered quickly.

"Liar, mom made you come."

"Maybe she did. But that doesn't change that I'm here."

Jake shifted his body so that he was looking out the window. "Go to hell." His comment went unpunished and unanswered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Jake, get up." Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not going to school!" Came a muffled reply.

"Jacob Charles, you will get up now and go to school."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "You named him Jacob Charles what?"

Sam turned to Jack, who was sitting in the kitchen. "I named him Jacob Charles O'Neill. He won't use your name though."

Jake trudged down the stairs. "There, I'm here. Can we go now?"

"Sure, your dad and I are going to be there for career day in a couple hours."

"Whatever."

"Jake, watch your tone." Sam led Jake and Jack out to the car. They rode in near silence until they got to Jake's school. "We'll see you in a couple hours."

"Fine," Jake jumped out of the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Sam and Jack drove off to the mountain in silence. They pulled up to a red light, "I'm sorry I've been such a horrible father."

"Look Jack, I wish Jake could have had a normal life and that we hadn't of fallen out of love. But we did, and this is the life Jake has."

"I never said I stopped loving you."

"Loving me wasn't enough though."

"It should have been, I'm sorry. I want to move back here to the springs, try to reconcile with Jake. And maybe there's still a chance for us?"

"Jack you're married."

"I was confused."

"It doesn't mean anything to you then?"

"No. If there's still a chance for us I'll do anything for it."

"Yes Jack, I want to get back together. But first you have to make peace with Jake."

"Alright, I'll do whatever I have to I promise."

Sam pulled the car into the SGC's parking lot. Jack leaned over and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her into a kiss. She ended it quickly. "Jack, I need to learn to trust you again as a person before we do this."

"Alright, so how 'bout we go to dinner tonight?"

"Okay, I want to talk to Jake first though. I'm also going to need you to be less of an ass."

She pulled the car into the school's parking lot. "You better behave."

Jack nodded, "Of course I'll behave."

They exited the car. Jack came up next to Sam so that they were walking side by side. He reached over to grab Sam's hand. He slid his fingers gently inside hers. She gave his hand a squeeze. Sam did not let go of Jack's hand until they were standing outside Jake's class room. Side by side they entered.

"Hello," Ms. Myers spoke. "Which child do the two of you belong two?"

"We're Jake's parents."

"It's a pleasure, please go sit with Jake."

After the bell rang, Ms. Myers came to the front of the room. "Alright, who would like to go first?"

None of the students volunteered their parents. "If none of you want to go, I suppose I'll volunteer Jake."

Jake's eyes grew wide. Jack stood up and moved to the front of the room. "Alright boys and girls, I'm Jack O'Neill, Jake's dad, and now I suppose you want to know what I do for a living. Well I'm a general in the Air Force, most of what I do is classified."

"Have you ever shot anybody?"

"Yes I have. Any more questions? No, good, Sam it's your turn."

Sam walked to the front of the room, "Hi. I'm Sam Carter, Jake's mom. I am a colonel in the Air Force, and like General O'Neill I also do a lot of classified work."

"Have you ever shot anybody?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys married?"

"No."

"Is that why you and Jake's dad have different last names?"

"Yes it is. Please no more questions."

Sam sat down next to Jack. "This isn't going well," she whispered.

"Agreed."

It ended up being a long day. Career Day took hours, after it was finally over Jack and Sam took Jake home. They sat him down at the kitchen table. "Jake, we need to talk."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing, it's just that your dad and I want to get back together."

"What." Jake screamed. "This isn't fair, he's never around."

"I promise that'll change," Jack spoke in a calm tone.

"You better mean it. And if you hurt my mom again, I swear you'll get it."

Jack nodded his understanding. He watched as Jake got up and went into the kitchen to make a snack. _Could that have gone any worse?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Jake had stomped off to bed hours ago. Jack sat on the couch, watching the Cubs, with Sam curled into him. He glanced over her shoulder, on the screen of the laptop sitting on her lap was a series of complex formulas. He sighed; _she's always got to be working. _

"What,"

Jack looked over at Sam who had replied to his sigh. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking."

"Had to happen sooner or later."

Jack squeezed her tighter, "Watch it."

"Hhm, somebody's playful."

"Yes, now drop the computer."

"No."

"Fine, I'm going to bed then." Jack got up off the couch and walked toward Sam's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam came up behind him and pulled him to a stop.

"To bed,"

"Not in there."

"Oh come on. Jake's not that little."

Jack picked Sam up and carried her into the bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed and crawled in next to her. "Tomorrow," Sam rolled over on to her side. "You better spend some time with Jake."

Jack nodded.

The sound of footsteps on the floor caused Jack to jolt awake. Sam body, which lay on top of him, stopped his movement. Jack arched his back, Sam began to wake upon his doing so. "Good morning sunshine." Jack ran his hand through Sam's hair.

"Good morning," Sam replied. "Is Jake up yet?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him yet though."

Jake smiled as he watched Jake peek around the doorway then jumped back out of sight. Sam sat up, "Jake come here."

Jake peeked back around the doorway, Sam waved him in. Jake ran in and jumped on the bed. "Morning,"

"How are you today?" Sam grabbed him into a hug.

"I don't want to go to school."

"We'll talk about it after breakfast."

Jake nodded and ran back out of the room. Jack sat up and slowly started kissing Sam's neck. "Do you want me to hang out with him today?"

"Yes, but I better not have to come home."

"It'll be fine, I promise. I'll go cook breakfast while you get dressed."

Jack walked into the kitchen, took one look at Jake, and sighed. "I'm making omelets; will you eat one of those?"

"No."

"Jake," Jack took a deep breath. "What will you eat?"

"Pancakes or waffles."

"Okay. I can make pancakes." _I think I can anyways. _

"Whatever."

Jack nodded and turned to start breakfast. Within fifteen minutes, he had everything made. Sam had finished her morning routine and was at the kitchen table helping Jake with his homework. "Sam, Jake, breakfast is ready."

Jake jumped out of the chair and darted to the kitchen. He grabbed the plate of semi-burnt pancakes. "Thanks," Jake ran to the fridge and grabbed the maple syrup. He proceeded to pour the syrup on his pancakes and then returned to the table.

"These look great, thanks for making Jake his pancakes." Sam smiled as Jack passed her an omelet.

"It wasn't a problem."

They joined Jake at the table. "So Jake, what do you want to do today?"

"Maybe we could play?"

"Sure," Jack replied. "We can play."

Jack watched as Jake adjusted his glove, then his hat, and finally said, "Are you ready sport?"

"Don't call me sport."

"Fine, heads up." Jack threw the baseball at Jake, who barely managed to catch it.

"No fair."

"What's no fair?"

"You threw the ball really hard."

"Oops."

"Can you pitch to me instead?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Alright, go get your bat."

Jake ran back into the house, and came out minutes later with a bat. Jack stood staring as Jake took his batting position. "Hurry up and pitch."

"Show me how you swing first." Jake swung.

"That'll work," Jack pitched the ball.

Jake swung and hit the ball over Jack's head. "Nice, now go get it."

Jake ran after the ball. When he got to it, he picked it up and chucked it at Jack. Jack caught the ball with ease. Jake picked up the bat again and they continued.

The game was discontinued around lunch time. Jake put his bat and glove away then met Jack inside. "You hungry?"

"I can feed myself."

"Fine, tell me if you need help." Jack grabbed the bag of Lay's off the counter and chip dip out of the fridge. He watched intently as Jake made his own sandwich. "So Jake, why didn't you want to go to school?"

"My friends all hate me because now I have a dad and they don't."

"Oh."

"Why did you and mom sleep in the same bed last night?"

"I love your mom."

"Mom said only married people sleep in the same bed."

"Well sometimes not married people do to, okay?"

"Fine."

Jack nodded as Jake sat opposite him. _At least he didn't have any more questions. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Jack had gone back to Washington for a few days, it surprised him how much he missed being yelled at by Jake. His flight had landed a few hours late and by the time he got home, Sam and Jake were there too.

He leaned up against the couch, "So how was your baseball game?"

Jake turned to look at him. "If you'd have been there you'd have known."

Jack nodded, "My flight got laid over I'm sorry. What movie are you watching?"

"Chorus line, mom loves it but I think it's stupid."

Jack smirked then left, he ended up in the kitchen with Sam. "Hey babe."

"I'm not your baby." She grinned at him.

"Not yet you're not." Jack took a step closer.

"Jake still has some homework, can you help him with it?" Sam bit down on her lower lip.

"Uh…ok."

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went back to the living room. Jake stared at him funny as he entered. "What?"

Jake shrugged, "Why do you drink so many of those?"

"Because,"

"That's not a real answer. Daniel says you're an alcoholic."

"Am not. Your mom wants your homework done."

Jake stood up and walked past him, likewise Jack followed. "Do you need help," Jack asked between sips.

"I'm not stupid."

"Okay."

Jack doodled on a blank sheet of paper while he watched Jake do his homework. It was mostly coloring and learning the alphabet. Bored, Jack leaned over to whisper in Jake's ear. "Spell hippopotamus?"

Jake sighed, "Make me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Are you done yet? There's a game on."

Jake nodded. "Dad, can you teach me to ride a two wheeler?"

Jack arched his eyebrows. "As in a bicycle?" Jake nodded. "Ok I guess."

Jake smiled and followed Jack back into the living room to watch the game. Jack turned the T.V. on and changed it to baseball. Jake moaned then Sam joined them, she also moaned. "Do we have to watch baseball?"

Jack pointed a finger at Jake, "You're an O'Neill aren't you?" Jake didn't answer. "O'Neills watch baseball."

Jack hoped Sam was asleep, he diffidently wasn't. _I suppose she expects me to leave my wife now? Of course you idiot!_ He slammed his head into the pillow then rolled over onto his back. **Thud. **_Why am I on my back, oh yeah. _**Thud. Thud. **He rolled his eyes at the noise, obviously being made by Jake, and wondered why 'soldier Sam' wasn't awake. **Thud. **Jack sprung out of bed and raced upstairs.

He got to Jake's door, threw it open and shouted. "Knock it off, it's the middle of the night! Whatever the hell you're doing can wait until morning."

Then Jack did a double take. There were boxes all over Jake's floor along with the crap that was inside them. _Wait a minute…that's all my old crap. _Jack stared at Jake, who was wearing his Detroit Red Wings sweatshirt. He got down on his knees and spoke.

"I didn't mean to yell. Where did you get all this stuff?"

Jake looked him right in the eye, "Mom said you left it at the mountain, she also may have mentioned never to touch it."

Jack thought a minute, "Well…anything you want out of this stuff you can have. Just no more making noise in the middle of the night." _Man, I can't believe I forgot all this stuff. Jake probably wants it more than I do though._

"Alright, I promise. Can you tuck me in?"

Jack stood, shook his head, then left. Disappointed, Jake whispered "Goodnight daddy."

Jack made it back down stairs quickly to find Sam awake. He approached the bed, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Thank you for taking care of Jake."

"Yeah, why did you keep all my old crap?"

"I thought Jake might want it. Are you going to cuddle up or do I have the bed to myself?"

Jack nodded, walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Sam cuddled up to him, draping herself across his chest. He replied by putting his arm over her waist. She sat up a moment, gave Jack a quick kiss, then laid back down. He squeezed her tightly, saying words he hadn't spoken in a long time…"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"You can't make me." Jake crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like hell I can't." Jack picked Jake up and carried him out to his truck. He placed Jake in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. "You're going to school, no questions."

"But I don't want to! Mom wouldn't make me go to school."

"She would too."

"No, she'd let me go to work with her."

"Kids aren't allowed on base."

"I'm allowed on base; Uncle Danny will look after me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Fifteen minutes later, they were on base. Jack dropped Jake off in Daniel's lab then made his way to his office. Daniel pulled up his computer and Jake began a game of Solitaire. "Uncle Danny," Jake turned to look at him.

"Yes Jake,"

"Does he love me?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "I assume you're asking about Jack." Jake nodded. "Of course he does." Daniel adjusted his glasses, "It's just going to take Jack a little while to get used to being your dad."

Jake frowned, "Okay."

His phone rang. "Hello,"

"Hey Jack."

"How are you?"

"Fine, just beginning to miss my husband."

"Umh, Mary, I'm not coming home."

"Fine, just send the papers and don't call again."

"Goodbye."

The line went dead. Jack sighed and covered his face with his hands. After calming down, he returned to his stack of paperwork. After reading a few reports, he picked the phone back up.

"Hello,"

Jack paused a moment before speaking, "Hey mom."

"Jonathon, darling, how are you?"

"I left Mary." There was no reply, "I had a good reason though. There is this woman; we fell in love a long time ago. We have a kid together, he's six."

"How long have you known?"

Jack swallowed hard. "Since before he was born. I didn't think I could be a dad again."

"But now the three of you are a family?"

"I'm trying."

"Good, give me an address and I'll be on the next flight."

Sam sighed, looking at the chicken in the oven. It was horribly burnt and did not look edible. Jack bent down beside her and said, "Oh yeah that looks good."

She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Next time you invite your parents, talk to me first."

"That's the thing. I invited my mom, who is bringing my stepdad. She probably called my dad though; even if she did he probably won't show up."

"How long have they been divorced?"

"A good thirty years. Dad beat mom and me so we got rid of him."

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack shrugged, "Forget about it. I'm going to go check on Jake, okay?"

"Can you make sure he looks nice, please?"

Jack nodded. He walked out of the room, trudged up the stairs, and knocked hard on Jake's door.

"Jake, open up."

The door opened, behind it stood Jake. "Yes."

"Your mom wanted me to make sure you were dressed."

Jake nodded, "I'm dressed. Call me when they get here." Jake shut the door.

Jack inwardly winced, then returned to the kitchen. _Maybe Jake just needs time too. _

He leaned onto the counter, "Jake looks fine. You haven't said anything to him have you?"

Sam frowned then shook her head. "Daniel said he wanted to know if you love him and why you still feel uncomfortable. Daniel may have indicated that Jake needed to back off."

Jack's face tightened. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

Sam shrugged, "Or you could just try harder to be Jake's dad." Jack was about to reply, then the doorbell rang. "You should get that."

Jack opened the door, "Mom, Alex, Dad, come on in."

He opened the door and stepped back. "So Jack, this is your house?" His dad inquired.

Jack shrugged, "It used to be."

He lost the attention of his parents when the saw Jake, who was running down the stairs. "Good God, he's adorable." His mother spoke in a whisper.

Jake stood in front of them. "Hello," he said. "I'm Jacob Charles O'Neill. I prefer to be called Jake though."

Jack's mom pulled Jake into a hug. "I'm Grandma Julie. This is Grandpa Brad." She pointed to her husband. "And that," Julie pointed to Jack's dad, "is Grandpa John."

A loud crash came from the kitchen. "God damn it!" Sam shouted.

Jake and Jack ran off to check on Sam. Julie, Brad, and John followed after. _It appears he's found a woman with a colorful vocabulary. _Julie found herself thinking.

They entered the kitchen to find Jack using the fire extinguisher on the chicken, which had caught on fire. Sam smiled shyly, "Hi I'm Sam."

"Julie,"

"Brad,"

"John,"

Sam nodded, "It's a pleasure."

Jake pulled on Sam's shirt. "Mommy, can we go out to dinner instead?"

Jack snorted, "Don't you want to eat this lovely chicken?"

Jake shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. Sam and Jack looked at each other, having a silent conversation. The decision had been made; they were going out to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

They stood in the main entry way of O'Malley's. Jack had tried to talk the hostess into seating them but being annoyed with his sweet talk, she made them wait. And wait, and wait, finally, half an hour later, she seated them.

After everyone looked over the menus, the waitress returned. "Isn't there some people missing?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Hey Loretta, Danny and Teal'c are busy tonight sorry."

"Aw, that's fine. I'm just glad to be seeing you. Just because you're a general it don't mean you can't visit."

Jack laughed, "Yes mam."

Loretta smiled, "Now what can I get for y'all?"

Jake started rambling in response. "Cheese burger, no cheese, and…no lettuce or tomatoes or onions."

Sam shook her head, "I'll have a steak please, medium rare with fries."

Jack shrugged then nodded. "I guess I'll have the same."

Julie made a crooked face. "I suppose I'll have the chicken."

Brad nodded, "I'm going to share with Julie."

John snorted _oh yeah, a real man_, "Get me the biggest damn baby backs you have."

Loretta left with a crooked grin on her face. Julie turned to John, "There's a child at the table. Use proper language."

Jake stopped his coloring and looked up. "What are 'baby backs'?"

John smacked Jack in the back of the head. "What have you been teaching this boy?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Not that much actually."

The adults ate dinner in near silence as Jake talked on and on about his favorite cartoon-X-Men. Nearly an hour later, when all the food had been eaten and everyone had grown tired of each other, the battle of who would 'foot the bill' started.

"Your dad will pay, Jack." Julie looked over at John.

"Its fine, I've got it." Jack pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

The bill was paid. Half an hour later they were home again. Jack got in the shower and Sam pulled up her computer leaving Jake at the mercy of his grandparents.

Jake sat down on the couch and turned on the hockey game. John and Julie soon joined him. "Hockey huh," John asked Jake.

"I play it too."

"Cool." He turned to Julie, "Where's your husband at?"

Julie sighed, "He decided to hit the sack."

John snorted, "Sounds like he has great libido."

Jake tapped on John's shoulder. "What's libido?"

Jake said his goodnights and tucked himself into bed. Sam had left a good hour earlier for the SGC. "Jack," Julie asked as Jack sat down. "Why didn't you tuck him in?"

He sighed, "Mom I'm still not ready to be a dad."

John snorted, "And what the hell makes you think I was ready to be a dad when you showed up?"

Jack nodded. "What do I do?"

"Be his dad the best you can."

Jack thought about it a minute then shrugged. "Okay. See you in the morning."

"Love you Johnny," Julie called after him.

Jack leaned back around the corner. "Love you too mom."

Jack heard the front door slam shut. He jumped out of bed, threw on some jeans, and grabbed his gun. He entered the kitchen. "Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?"

Daniel winced, _oh damn he is not going to take this well. _"Uh Jack,"

"Yes Daniel,"

"She's gone missing."

"Sam,"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah Jack. She was captured off world."

"Damn. So what's that mean for Jake?"

Daniel adjusted his glasses. "Now and until Sam comes back, you are his legal guardian. I do realize though that the two of you don't get along too well so if you or Jake needs it Jake can stay with me."

Jack nodded, still taking in what had been said. "Thanks for stopping by Daniel. It's ok though, Jake and I will be just fine."

"Alright, I'm going to get going. You should go talk to Jake."

Jack nodded and walked with Daniel to the door. After Daniel had left, Jack marched upstairs and into Jake's room.

He shook Jake awake. "What," Jake shouted.

Jack sat on the edge of his bed. "We need to talk."

Jake's eyes widened. "Is mom ok?"

"She was taken hostage."

Jake looked at his feet. "Is she coming back?"

"Yeah, of course. Until she gets back though it's just you and me."

Jake nodded. "Ok, can I go back to bed?"

Jack smiled sadly. "Sure, I'll see you in a few hours."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Mom, dad, Brad, can we talk?" Jack rocked back and forth on his feet in front of his parents who were sitting on the couch.

"Let rip Jack," John leaned back into the couch.

Jack sighed, "Things are going to be tough for me and Jake for the next little while. Sam was captured on a mission; she won't be coming home for a while."

Julie stood and took Jack in her arms. "Jack darling, we're here for you, whatever it is you need…"

"Thanks mom, the thing is that's where it gets weird." Jack cleared his voice, "Jake loves you and dad."

Brad sat up. "And what about me?"

Jack shrugged, "Jake and I don't like you, sorry."

Julie tightened as Brad walked out the front door yelling about divorce papers. John rolled his eyes, "Way to make me look good."

"John," Julie hit him hard in the shoulder. She turned back to Jack, "Will you mind if we stay?"

Jack smiled, "Nah, it'll be good for Jake."

Jake sat at the table working on homework. John sat next to him. "Grandpa John,"

He raised an eyebrow. "What,"

"Can you play baseball with me?"

John shrugged. "Alright, go grab your gear."

John met Jake out front with a glove in his hand. It was battered and beaten and Jake looked at it curiously. "Is that your glove?"

"Yup,"

Jake nodded and threw the ball to John incorrectly. John put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Who taught you how to throw?"

Jake shrugged, "Nobody. Usually the guys and I play hockey."

John nodded, "This is how you throw." He went through the motions of throwing a ball then tossed the ball back to Jake. "Now you try."

Jake threw the ball as John had showed him. "Is that right?"

John smiled, "Oh yeah, that was perfect."

They continued playing catch until Julie came onto the porch. "Boys," she yelled. "Dinner,"

John and Jake threw down the gear and raced inside. "Thank you for cooking," Jake yelled as he sat down at the table.

Julie handed him his plate and smiled. "Oh I love cooking, doesn't your mother cook?"

Jake shook his head, "No she's a really bad cook."

Julie smiled. After they filled their plates, Julie and John joined Jake. "So Jake," he said between bites. "Where's your dad, its late I'd think he'd be home."

"Dad's at work."

Julie's eyes widened, "But he's been gone all day."

Jake shrugged, "He always works late."

John finished up the dishes and joined Jake and Julie in the living room. He snorted when he saw what movie was playing: Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"Who lets you watch this movie?" John stared in horror at the screen.

Jake looked at him, "Its dad's favorite."

The doorbell rang. Jake leaped off the couch and opened the door. He opened the door, "Uncle Danny!"

Daniel walked into the entryway, "Hey Jake, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, we're watching Monty Python."

Daniel grinned, "I guess I'm staying then."

Jake jumped up and down. "Yes,"

Jake grabbed Daniel's hand and led him into the living room. "Grandma Julie, Grandpa John, look who's here."

John smirked, "You're the geek right?"

Daniel half nodded, "You could say that. Oh by the way, Jack wanted you to know that he had to fly to D.C. last minute. He sent me to relieve you two of 'Jake' duty."

Julie burst out laughing, "We don't need to be relieved. Jake's actually low maintenance compared to Jake."

Jake crossed his arms over his chest. "Can Uncle Danny still stay, please?"

Daniel shrugged, "Ok but I'm not watching that movie."

Jake was sleeping in his room and Daniel in one of the guest rooms. The movie ended and Julie turned to John, "Thank you for being here."

"I've always tried to be there, I know after the war I shouldn't have started drinking and I'm sorry."

"No John, please stop it. I knew you were having problems and did nothing, I'm sorry."

John ran a hand through his hair. "Is this us making up?"

Julie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to bed, and you're welcome to join me."

John stood and pulled Julie up off the couch. He led her up to the other guest bedroom and shut the door behind them.


End file.
